El Curioso Impertinente
by ShadeHana
Summary: -¡¿Qué!- Sasuke supo que Sakura no engañaba a Naruto y eso fue lo que le contó a la vuelta de su misión. Por supuesto que no terminó así. One-shot.


Disclaimer applied.

Lo prometido es deuda...

La idea original pertenece a Miguel de Cervantes, en su Quijote puede encontrarse la novela independiente "El Curioso Impertinente."

Yo solo he tomado la idea, de allí he desarrollado, no es plagio ni adaptación.

* * *

El Curioso Impertinente.

.

.

.

_By ShadeHana._

.

.

.

En Konoha aldea próspera y famosa vivían Naruto y Sasuke, dos amigos aun más famosos y principales shinobis. Todos los que los conocían podían dar fe de tan grande y fructífera amistad.

Pasaron sus años de jovenzuelos entre entrenamientos, misiones, y porqué no, una que otra fiesta fuera de su aldea o en la misma. Ellos si que sabían como divertirse, por supuesto sin caer en los horribles vicios y tentaciones de todo ninja.

Pero este tiempo pasó entre flores, condecoraciones y guerras ganadas. Llegó el momento de sentar cabeza.

Naruto escogió una medic-nin muy bonita y por todos conocida. Sasuke afinó sus criterios de elección y no encontró a la mujer adecuada para revivir su perdido clan.

Sakura era el nombre de la mujer que escogió por esposa el siempre bien intencionado Naruto. Ella pecaba por graciosa, si, sus ojos bellísimos que solo daban muestra de la fidelidad eterna para con su esposo, su vestir siempre sin mácula y su tendencia a ser siempre la primera en estar en el lugar y momento adecuado si de salvar vidas se tratase. El pueblo consiente de ello hacia saber a Naruto de su precisa elección y él no lo dudaba y ¡vaya, si hasta la Hokage se lo había dicho! "Sakura es un diamante en bruto". Satisfecho y orgulloso él hinchaba su pecho con el aire puro que guardaba a su aldea en el secreto y salía a misiones repetidas veces.

Una tarde en el Ichiraku Ramen, durante una animosa charla de amigos, sucedió, el fin de la absoluta certeza que Naruto tenía de la fidelidad de su bien amada peli rosa.

-Oi Naruto, solo tú tienes tanta suerte- dijo un pensativo Sai.

-¿Porqué?- preguntaron los otros a coro.

-Y es obvio- dijo como descubriendo lo obvio -solo tú desatiendes a la fea desea manera y sigues con la absoluta certeza de que no te engaña.

-Ehhh si.

-Y más sabiendo como son estas mujeres, solo piden, piden y piden… siempre quieren más- sentenció con fuerza Shikamaru.

Estaba extrañamente exaltado.

-Eh si- volvió a contestar Naruto.

Una nube de confusión borraba los horizontes de sus naturales y cabales pensamientos.

Debía buscar ayuda, pronto.

Llegó a su casa y una sonriente Sakura lo saludó igual que siempre con un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Naruto no notó que eso era rutina y despacio sin pronunciar palabra salió de su casa.

-Eh Teme- saludó a su amigo que se encontraba en el puente viendo el lento discurrir del agua.

-Dobe- correspondió al saludo.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta… acerca de Sakura-chan.

Sasuke asintió.

-¿Crees… tú crees que ella me engaña?

Sasuke sabía que Naruto era estúpido así que respondió un sucinto no, pero Naruto no entendía de delicadezas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, eh?

Al no obtener respuesta y pensando que o bien su amigo no podía estar seguro o que en realidad si estaba seguro, creyendo que su primer pensamiento era el correcto mientras que para Sasuke el correcto era el segundo, le hizo una propuesta.

-Tienes que ayudarme teme… toda Konoha dice que Sakura es perfecta y que jamás me dañaría. Si eso es cierto yo voy a saberlo y todo esto no habría tenido sentido, entonces podré sentirme orgulloso, feliz y seguro de la mujer que escogí, pero si resultase lo contrario, quiero decir que si en verdad Sakura me engaña podré probar mi punto y sabré que era correcto que dudara de tan buena fama.

-¿Qué es 'todo esto'?- preguntó Sasuke picado por tal despliegue de suspicacia de su amigo.

-Necesito a un hombre que se insinúe a Sakura-chan en mis ausencias… debe ser alguien a quien pueda confiar esta empresa.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo, verdad Naruto?

Después de la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo presionó un poco más.

-¿Has considerado todas las posibilidades y finales que esto podría acarrear?

-Me haré cargo de ellas- dijo restándole importancia, sin detenerse a pensar.

-¿A quién tienes en mente?- preguntó Sasuke, quizás todavía podía disuadirlo de tal elección.

-A ti- dijo y Sasuke se atragantó con su saliva al intentar exclamar varias injurias a la vez.

-No.

-Ah! Por favor solo tienes que decirle algunas cosas lindas y esperar a ver su reacción.

-No.

…

Y así fue como se encontraban los tres en las puertas de la aldea despidiendo a un sobre estimulado Naruto que partía en una misión de lo más simple aunque larga, una total desavenencia.

-Adiós Naruto.

-Adiós Sakura-chan- le dio un sencillo y rápido beso en los labios a su esposa y partió.

Desde unos diez metros gritó.

-Eh Teme, me cuidas mi esposa.

Sasuke solo atinó a mirar hacia el costado, cuando la bella flor de Konoha le sonrió por el comentario del estúpido.

-Oye Sasuke-kun, Naruto dijo que te quedaras en casa hasta su vuelta… para cuidar de mí.

-Hmp, si.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… yo me puedo cuidar sola.

Pero esa noche preparó la cena para los dos, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, aunque no acostumbraba a hacer onigiris -a pesar de que le gustaran- siempre cocinaba ramen. Dispuso la mesa igual que siempre y se preguntó si a Sasuke le parecería mal sentarse a su lado, o bien si a Naruto fuera al que le parecería malo. Lo dejó como estaba y se dirigió a abrirle a Sasuke que estaba en la puerta.

Se maldijo como diez veces por estar allí. Debería haber mandado a volar a Naruto en cuanto le propuso tal disparate. Sin embargo, al oler el tenue aroma a comida recién preparada y ver por entre las cortinas de algodón la brillante luz y la calidez del hogar, golpeó la puerta.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- sonriente lo saludó con un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

Sasuke la miró como si lo hubiesen abofeteado y Sakura se reprendió a si mima en bajos murmullos. "La fuerza de la costumbre", se decía.

Pasaron al comedor y el olor a comida se acentuó en el olfato de Sasuke y en el ambiente.

-Espero que te gusten los onigiris Sasuke-kun.

-Si, me gustan- dijo y tomó asiento.

Pensó en el porqué de que se encontrara allí. No debía hacer tal cosa, ese era el momento perfecto para emprender la retirada. Naruto no estaba en su juicio. ¿Qué hombre que se precie pondría en bandeja a su mujer? ¿Qué demente la llevaría a ella a obrar de aquella manera? Solo Naruto, Naruto y su estúpida curiosidad, sus sospechas mal fundadas y su influenciable carácter.

Dejó a su mente seguir formulando ideas mientras observaba con detenimiento como Sakura serví la cena y le sonreía.

-Itadakimasu- dijo ella.

-Itadakimasu- murmuró él.

Y vio como llevaba un bollo de arroz a sus labios, ambos lo hicieron. Sakura se sonrojó.

-Delicioso- felicitó Sasuke y sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Gr-Gracias- tartamudeó -¿quieres más vino?

En un asalto de sus nervios volteó la copa y el contenido fue parar sobre Sasuke.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! Déjame ir por un paño- dijo parándose rápidamente y haciendo ademanes ampliamente.

-Está bien- dijo él y la detuvo por un brazo.

Ella dio un respingo y se quedó muy quieta. Sasuke con agilidad se quitó la remera y siguió comiendo. Sakura apretó el delantal que traía, no sabia como actuar. Volaban pensamientos por su cabeza y entre ellos apareció el rostro alegre de su esposo.

-Voy por una camisa de Naruto.

Sasuke la miró y vio que estaba tan roja como los tomates dibujados en su delantal. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su sien. Quizás pudiera ayudar a Naruto, quizás… ¡No!, eso eran solo tonterías. Y Sakura ya había salido hacia la habitación en busca de la prenda.

-Todas son naranja- dijo y sacudió frente a su cara la camiseta.

Sasuke se la puso solo por cortesía, luego se la quitó tan o más rápido que a la suya propia, el naranja definitivamente no era su color, además se sentía como si nada de allí le perteneciera, sucio, esa era la forma en que se sentía.

-¿Sucede algo?

Era hora de buscar una buena excusa.

-¿Cómo es Naruto?... como esposo digo.

O cambiar radicalmente de tema.

Sakura lo miró perpleja por un momento.

-Es… bueno él es… no pasa mucho tiempo aquí, siempre anda en misiones y eso.

Como el principal shinobi que era debía hacerlo ¿o no? Pero que hay de desatender a tu esposa, tu adorable esposa que pasa las noches de largas semanas sola, que ya ni mujer se siente, que no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que lo sintió.

Pero no podía decir todo eso, claro que no era necesario, Sasuke como el principal shinobi que era pudo leerlo en la expresión entre dolida e indiferente de su rostro.

-Yo podría remediar eso.

-¿Có-Cómo?

-Estando aquí en lugar de él, realizando las tareas que le corresponden- un brillo entre real y falso pasó por sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?

Sasuke supo que Sakura no engañaba a Naruto y eso fue lo que le contó a la vuelta de su misión.

Por supuesto que no terminó así.

Sakura si lo sacó de la casa, pero abrió la ventana de la habitación y bueno… Sasuke se coló por ella y lo hacia siempre que Naruto salía a sus adoradas misiones.

Naruto agradeció enormemente la ayuda de su amigo y vio cuan errado estaba con respecto a su mujer, sin embargo no dejó de notar la creciente cercanía entre su amigo y esposa.

-Él no deja que nadie se me acerque cuando no estás- le había dicho Sakura.

-No te preocupes Dobe, yo la cuido- le decía Sasuke cada vez que salía de la aldea.

Y él lo creyó, después de todo, todos los que los conocían podían dar fe de tan grande y fructífera amistad.

…Incluso Sakura que en sus secretas oraciones pedía porque esta no se terminara nunca y porque siempre hubiera largas misiones…

-Oi Teme… es curioso ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Que Sakura-chan no se fije en otros hombres jamás.

-Hmp… si.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, esperaba que Sasuke le dijera algo como: 'es porque está enamorada de ti' o 'ella te ama Dobe'.

Sasuke no iba a hacerlo.

En vez pensó: 'pulí capa por capa Naruto, capa por capa'.

* * *

WOA! Dos en un día!

bueeeeeeee, diganme que les parece, he cambiado algunas cosas al tipearla y depues de subirla pensé en que no deberia haberlo hecho, en fin...

Reviews?

nos leemos sayo^^


End file.
